


高温和烈日让人失智

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 虽然上海现在降温了可我还是要写！





	高温和烈日让人失智

这天，卡卡西在出门买菜的时候，注意到走在他身侧的带土露在外面的那只眼睛总是半眯着。不仅如此，他看起来甚至有些萎靡不振，那只独眼还总可怜巴巴地往路上那些撑着伞的女忍者们脸上飘，让卡卡西当场就有了抬手结印给他解幻术的冲动。  
当然，卡卡西还是成功地克制住了自己的这股冲动。随意怀疑自己的队友身为宇智波中却了幻术，着实有点不尊重人。卡卡西转而轻轻地把护额给推起来，用写轮眼观察了一下带土体内的查克拉回路：嗯，很好，一切正常。  
放下手之后，带土的脸放大了出现在他眼前。  
“你为什么要这样偷看我，”带土有气无力地说——卡卡西怀疑带土其实是想揍他的，只不过出于体力原因没有付诸行动，“还要——还要用的是那只写轮眼来偷看我？？”  
“我…呃，没什么，没什么。”卡卡西想要含糊其词地掩盖过去，不过带土是不可能会放过他的。卡卡西居然用写轮眼来偷偷观察他，这就是不信任，这就是怀疑了。带土在人来人往的大街上直接抓住了卡卡西的马甲领子往自己身前一带：“你到底怎么回事！”  
卡卡西跄踉一步向前。带土泛着细小汗珠的脸就贴在他眼前，被高温蒸得通红。盛夏的阳光下卡卡西也被晒得有点发晕，于是他条件反射地开始道歉。  
带土：“你什么意思？”  
“我……”卡卡西的大脑飞速转动，想着哪怕是编也得编出个理由来，“我刚才………我刚才不应该怀疑你喜欢女孩子。”  
带土恶狠狠地踩了他一脚——又快又准地碾在他的大脚趾盖上——然后顺拐着离开了。

卡卡西单脚跳着在街上转了一会，最终带着冰镇雪媚娘回家去找带土赔罪了。在甜品店里的时候他的脑子总算摆脱了过热的环境冷静了下来，意识到自己说的话着实混帐。怀疑自己男朋友是个异性恋，天哪听听这都是什么话。他把手按在脸上，黑色的面罩吸热能力优秀，烫得他一个机灵。  
家里所有的窗帘都拉着。带土躺在床上睡觉，已经换了背心裤衩，脸上散发着一股藿香正气水和薄荷膏胡乱混合起来的味道。卡卡西跪在床边摇了摇他的手，他也只是哼哼了两声。  
“一身臭汗，你就不能先去洗个澡吗。”带土随口抱怨着。他的义眼已经拿了下来，搁在床头的水杯里，因此脸上看起来就格外地平坦而没有起伏。  
“制服就是这么设计的，我要出汗我也没办法啊。”卡卡西说。事实上他确实也觉得热，因此一回到家就摘了面罩脱了马甲，只剩下一件宽松短袖和黑色长裤。  
“可是……为什么我们非得穿长裤不可呢？为什么女孩子就可以随便穿了，你看小琳不是出任务的时候都不穿制服的，背心短裙什么的看起来真凉快，还能打伞，唉……”带土转过身看了他一眼，又伸出手把空调温度给打低了一度。  
卡卡西看着带土这副无精打采的样子，心想专精火系的宇智波在高温下果然是特别难受。他家那位平素勤恳踏实的后辈这几天也像是被大象踩过一样，要么以后遇到极端天气的时候就改改排班表吧……他这么不知不觉地放空跑马了一会，突然明白过来。  
“所以……今天下午，你其实不是在看她们的脸，而是在看她们的伞？”卡卡西试探地问。  
“……你这种人就根本不会明白什么叫做眼睛被太阳晒得痛。” 带土恨恨地磨牙，随后缩进被子里，翻了个身不理他了。

带土一直睡到卡卡西把晚饭的餐具给洗了又整理好，坐在沙发上看了好几个卷轴之后才揉着眼睛从卧室里走出来。他头发蓬乱，衣服揉得皱巴巴，一边眼眶也瘪着，但仍然看起来凶巴巴。他重重地踏着步子朝卡卡西走来，修长有力的手臂越过卡卡西的肩膀坚定地按在靠背上：他把卡卡西“吧嗒”一声给壁咚了。  
“怎么了带土？”卡卡西一点也不怕他——这是当然，“饿了？我回来有给你带甜品，就在冰箱里，要我给你拿过来吗？”  
“你少给我在这里转移视线。”带土说，“我突然想起来……你今天下午……是不是说我其实喜欢女孩子来着？”  
“呃其实也没有，”卡卡西说，“我就是以为，以为……而且我也知道我错了不是吗……”  
“我感觉我有必要好好教育一下你。”带土没放开他，低下头去。卡卡西下意识地微微抬头，等待着带土的吻——结果鼻尖一阵刺痛。  
这家伙咬了他的鼻子！  
“喂你……”平时再怎么冷静自持，卡卡西毕竟也还是个青少年。被这么突然在脸上咬了一口，他也有点气：“你干什么……咬疼我了！”  
“你也知道疼啊？”带土哼笑一声，“下午胡说八道的时候怎么就完全不顾后果了？”  
卡卡西想说我没真那么想，要是告诉你我其实是怕你中了幻术你怕不是要更生气……他把话憋回了肚子里。  
“你就是很欠教育……”带土一边说一边伸手去拉他衣服，“我喜欢女孩子，哼，真得好好教教你……”  
他松开了自己的手臂，整个人压到了卡卡西身上，用自己被柔韧紧实的肌肉覆盖的身体去磨蹭那具同样坚韧的年轻忍者身躯。他叼住了卡卡西的嘴唇，手只在他上半身草草揉捏了一下，便直奔主题伸进他的内裤里。阴茎被握住的时候卡卡西情不自禁地挣扎了一下，条件反射地闭上了眼睛。然而带土并不随他的意，甚至专门腾出一只手去扒他的眼皮，让他好好看看自己现在是个什么样子。  
“这是什么？”带土把他的裤子脱到了膝盖上，让衣物不至于遮挡视线，“好好告诉我。”  
“这个……”其实卡卡西脸皮没那么薄，但在灯光明亮的地方做这种事情还是让他有点不好意思，“是鸡巴。”  
“哦……那女孩子有没有这根东西？嗯？”  
“没有……”卡卡西绝望地发现自己的呼吸已经变得急促起来，“我想……应该是没有的……”  
“那你长了鸡巴，对不对？”带土当真像个老师一样循循善诱起来，“那你说，你是不是女孩子？”  
“我，呃……我不是……”卡卡西一只手抓住了带土的肩膀，艰难地摇着头——但仍不忘和他斗嘴，“这又，这又不能说明什么，你又不是喜欢我的屌……”  
带土放开了他。  
“哦，你说得没错，我可能确实不喜欢你那根玩意，啧啧。不过呢，你身上倒是还有另一样我喜欢的东西。”  
说完，他就把手往卡卡西身体后面摸去。卡卡西下意识地配合着他微微地抬起了屁股，直到被带土拿手指揉弄肛门周围那一小圈肉的时候才想起来……我这算是在跟他吵架吧？我是不是不应该这么配合他？做出点不愿意的样子？但带土的手摸得他实在舒服，于是卡卡西就继续闭上了眼睛——手上也没闲着，探进带土的衣服下摆，陶醉地摸着对方漂亮的腰线。  
他们都太熟悉对方的身体了。在带土的第一个指尖伸进去的时候他已经浑身瘫软，脚趾绷直，前液从马眼里滴滴答答流下来湿了一肚子。他的腰打着圈向下沉，几乎是迫不及待地把自己往带土的手上送。他的身体已经牢牢地记住了带土的力量肆虐起来的快感，什么斗嘴不斗嘴早就被他忘到了天边。他的脊背弓起来，尽量地把自己的头埋进带土的颈窝里。气味清爽，夏天、棉被空调和残余的一点薄荷，却像火一样能直接把他点燃。  
他像是真的被烧着了一样颤抖起来，热意自鼠蹊部生出，一路燎过他整个上半身包括胸口两个挺立的乳头，急切地想从嘴里找个出口泄出去，或者至少也得传染给始作俑者。他张着嘴向带土索吻，隐约听见对方轻笑了一声。带土的嘴唇因为吹了半天空调而有点失水干燥，轻轻地贴在卡卡西的舌尖上蹭动，比起缠绵更像调戏，不仅没能让他压下身体里的火，反倒是让那堆火烧得更旺了。  
比隔靴搔痒更可气。  
雪上加霜的是，带土原本已经在他屁股里搅和的四根手指也撤了出去，转而捏住了他的两边屁股，没什么章法地四处拉扯。卡卡西错觉自己的屁股要就这样活生生地被他左右撕成两半，把中间那个空荡荡的肉洞撕得更大——事实上他现在就觉得那里凉凉的，每一次下意识的收缩吸进去的全是空气。  
“喂你……”卡卡西忍不住了，他声音都哑了，“你玩什么……你到底想怎样？”  
“我想怎样？我想教育你呀，优等生旗木卡卡西。”带土对着他的耳朵吹气。卡卡西就像被煮熟了一样轻易地变红了。  
“……” 卡卡西说， “那你要教我什么，因为我不是女孩子所以你就只是玩玩我不操我？——诶！”  
他屁股上马上挨了带土一巴掌。宇智波熟练地抓住他的腰——用膝盖顶开他的腿，再用自己的大腿把他下身垫高然后插进去，一气呵成。这一顶让卡卡西几乎是马上就说不出话了，只能抽着气把腿往带土腰上盘。  
“小骚货，”带土比他好一点，还能保持点理智，继续自己的“教育”道路，一面说一面伸手去捏卡卡西的鼻子，还正好捏在他此前留下的牙印上，“你看看你……嗯，觉得我喜欢女孩子还这样勾引我霸占我的屌，你可真是不要脸啊。”  
卡卡西想吐血。

 

“你的眼睛……很敏感吧？”下一次他们出门的时候，卡卡西在客厅里叫住了他，“所以你才会不喜欢太阳晒，想打伞？”  
“对啊，”带土说，“只可惜一个男的打阳伞实在太奇怪了，哎……”  
“哦，”卡卡西说，“这样啊，那我——”  
带土以为卡卡西要说那我和你一起打伞吧，没想到卡卡西藏在背后的右手伸出来，手里拿的竟然是一顶鸭舌帽。  
“给你买了一顶帽子。”卡卡西说，粗暴地把帽子直接扣到了他头上，把他整理好的头发全都弄乱了，然后露出一个期待表演的表情。  
这回轮到带土想吐血了。


End file.
